


Orange

by Zaynmalikj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, PhoneSexOperater!Louis, Prisoner!Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, sugardaddy!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynmalikj/pseuds/Zaynmalikj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles. Not your average drug dealer.<br/>Louis Tomlinson. Not your average uni student.<br/>How could they not cross paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first lil Drabble hope you guys like it it took me forever to write it because I'm lazy but if you like it or want to talk about it, message me on tumblr at Zaynmalikj :)

Harry styles.

A multi-millionaire at the age of 22. How? Well the same way any 22yr old can make 10K a day, drugs. Lots and lots of them.

Harry styles is a 22yr old international drug lord out of little old London. Mr. Styles has somehow weaved his way to the very top of the food chain and has not only made himself one of London's richest, but the most feared person in the business. He's not like the drug lords in the movies, he's different. When Mr. Styles wants something done, it's done. When he wants someone dead, they're gone in the blink of an eye. Harry Styles has absolutely not limits whatsoever. And that's just the way he likes it. 

Louis Tomlinson is just a simple smart uni student trying to have a life. He's got tons of friends and family. He was living a wonderful life until his parents stopped paying for his schooling because his mother found some marijuana when doing Louis laundry on one of the rare occasions that he came home. Louis parents, outraged, said he wasn't taking life seriously and was told that his collage funds are cut off until Louis gets his life together. Louis was in an utter rut. 

~

As Harry was walking into his 23.4 million dollar house he was ambushed unjustly if you ask him, by the FBI's top agent Liam Payne who's been on Harry's trail for years but never had enough evidence because well, Harry made sure he left no trail and he was flawlessly executing his plans until somewhere along the line he must have slipped up because Liam god damn Payne was handcuffing him agains his 12 thousand dollar tile floor. 

"Well look here boys! I finally got him, the vermin himself, Mr. Harry Styles." 

"Yeah okay Payne you better let me go I've got the best lawyers money can buy! And when I'm out of these, Im gonna make sure that badge of yours is up you arse!" 

Luck was not on Harry's side, he was sentenced to 20 years in prison for drug trafficking, 15 if he behaves. 

~

"Two weeks. Two bloody fuckin' weeks until tuition is due! How in the hell am I supposed to come up with fuckin' 10,000$ in two weeks!!???!!" Louis tells his best mate Niall. 

"You could always try ta get a job at my work!"

"The phone sex place Niall??! No!!"

"C'mon! Think of it as acting! They ask you ta be a certain character and you act it out! Through the phone!! And they pay me about 400-500$ for each call I get!" 

"I'm not that desperate Niall! I'll just...I'll-ill rob a bank! Yeah! That's what I'll do!! M'gonna go rob the little old ladies walking out of Tesco!" 

"Lou come on just take the job! It's easy! It's like acting! You're into acting, who knows you might enjoy it!"

Niall was the worst. Louis made a mental note to tell him that later. 

"Fine. I'll become some handy dandy phone prostitute Niall."

~

Today is Harry's 6th day in prison. It hasn't been all that bad. You see with Harry's money he was able to get himself into one of the nicest prisons right outside of London. His privileges were good enough. For now at least. He had his own personal phone, security guard, a specific menu of the food he likes, a nice comfy cell, and a tv. You could say that this was one of the less lavish vacations he's taken. 

Unfortunately for Harry he didn't use his phone that often. He knew his business would prosper without him there because his right hand man, Zayn Malik was handling business. Harry didn't have any family because as cliché as it is, they died in a jet crash when he was 19. He had no friends and he was incompetent of having a relationship and as of now, he was feeling down right alone. He didn't mind it at first, really. He enjoyed the peace an quiet, until he became utterly bored. With nothing to do, and no one to call he did what any lonely 22yr old man did. Phone sex. Call him a creep but Harry enjoyed it. He even had a number in mind. 

888-3-18-BOYS

Yes. Harry was not only one of the youngest drug lords, but one of the first openly gay drug lords. 

He liked his title, never had to deal with topless women wanting to steal his money. 

It was about 11:25 and everyone was called back to their cells at 10. So Harry could get away with an honest wank, he didn't have bars, he had a big door with one small rectangular window so if anyone walked by and saw him, that'd be their problem. 

He eagerly dialed the number. 

"Greeting lovely men of London! Welcome to the best twink hotline in the whole UK! We have a variety of pretty, handsome, and hot little twinks just waiting to please! Please press a number to choose your twink! 

Press 1 for our adventurous, funny Ashton

Press 2 for our very bad school boy Michael

Press 3 for our very own sexy sporty spice Niall

Press 4 for our very sensitive two Calum and Luke

Press 5 for daddys little princess Louis 

Press 6 to repeat all options"

After thinking of his options he figures that 'daddy's little princess' would be perfect. 

Harry presses 6 and is greeted by the cutest most innocent sounding voice he's ever heard.

"Hello, I'm Louis! And if you're getting this message it means that little old me is busy!! I'm so sorry I'm not able to attend to you right now but if you press 7 it will take you back to the original list of twinks! But if you really want to talk to me that bad, press the # key and there will be a 15 minute hold and then you and I will finally get some alone time!!" 

Harry decided that 15 minutes really wouldn't be that bad so he presses # and waits 

~

16 minutes later

~

"Hello!"

"Oh um hi, hello! Louis?"

"The one and only!" 

"Wow you sound cuter than expected"

"Well thank you..?"

"Harry"

"Hm. Harry. What a nice name. Now by the looks of it, it seems to me your looking for daddys little princess, is that right?"

"Well that does seem to be correct love"

"Well daddy wanna tell me what you're wearing?" 

Harry laughs a little in his mind 

"Hmm daddys wearing orange, but let's not talk about me princess let's talk about you mkay?"

"Um uh- yeah daddy let's talk about me" 

Louis was starting to panic because yeah he doesn't have much experience in phone sex but he has gotten a ton of calls so he seemed prepared but those usually went with him saying that he'd suck his daddys cock, or ride him, or how he would let his daddy fuck him good and hard, but it's all been about the 'daddy's' not Louis. But alas he decides to put on his persona because he really needs the money, and honestly this Harry guy has a really hot voice. 

"So Louis, can I call you Louis? Is that okay love?" 

"Yeah daddy you can call me Louis. " 

"Well Louis what do you look like"

"Well um I've got caramel colored hair, like a pixie cut and I've got blue eyes and I'm fairly short, and I've got *giggles* a big bum" 

"Well Louis daddy likes what he hears, you sound so pretty" 

"What about you daddy, what do you look like?"

"Well daddys very tall, I've got dark brown curly hair, green eyes, big hands, and a big cock. Which is currently very hard right now." 

"Well daddy you sound hot"

"As do you Louis, nice firm bum you got, god I wanna fuck you so bad baby would you like that? Have daddy fuck you slow an hard, I bet that's how you like it slow n rough, so intimate." 

For the first time Louis was actually getting turned on by an unknown bloke on the phone. His voice just turned him on and it wasn't helping that yes that was the way Louis liked to be fucked. 

"Louis doll, ya still there baby? Daddys so hard are you hard baby, did daddy make you hard?"

"Y-yeah you did daddy, m'hard mmm can I touch daddy?" 

"Yeah baby touch yourself, nice n slow though"

Louis really was hard and given that he was in a secluded room for, those reasons, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to full on role play. He took his prick out of his trousers and proceeded to do what Harry said. 

"M'touching myself daddy feels so good wish it was your big hands manhandling me"

"Yeah id push you to the bed, lay you on your back and kiss all over your body, ugh- then I'd kiss your thighs and push your legs up high by your face. Are you flexible baby?"

"I take yoga classes three times a week, you tell me, ugh daddy, want you to fuck me, open me up real good and have you slide in to my tight hole" 

"I'd ruin your tight hole baby, id fuck you slow till you're absolutely sobbing. Id fucking wreck you." 

"Oh oh-oh daddy M'gonna come m'so close please please"

"No baby daddys not done yet, after your so close id pull out, flip you on your stomach and eat you out, I'd lick your over sensitive hole till you can't take it anymore, then once daddy knows your ready to burst, id let you come" 

"Oh my god daddy I'm coming, ughh ohhh" 

Harry waited until Louis breathing becomes even. This whole time Harry's been stroking himself with long slow strokes but now that Louis has clearly orgasmed he's still paying for his own orgasm

"Now baby don't get to tired you gotta talk daddy through" 

"Yeah yea I'm fine god daddy, you are so hot fuck I wanna suck you off so bad. How big are you daddy?"

"M'about 10 inches, when I'm soft."

"Oh god daddy you're huge god I wanna gag on your big fat cock, want tears streaming down my face. Want you to fuck my face and when you're done I want you to cum all over your stomach so I can lick it all off of you."

"Ohhhh Louis daddys coming ohh god you're so good so good my good boy god"

Louis was utterly exhausted. 

Usually when the 'sex' is done the caller hangs up immediately. And by rules, Louis has to wait for the caller to hang up because the more time the more money. 

"God Louis you were great"

"Oh uh thanks so were you"

"Listen I don't want to sound like a creep or anything, but if I called back tomorrow could we do this again?" 

Louis felt excited when Harry said that because if all those things Harry described about him is true, he wouldn't mind imagining Harry fucking him raw once more. 

"Sure thing babe"

"Lovely. Good night Louis, Thank you." 

"No problem." 

Harry hung up 

"No problem at all Mr. Harry"

~

Harry called the next day. And the next, and the next, and the next, and basically every day after. They developed a little routine. Harry would call always at 11:25 and Louis answered each call an perked up knowing it was his favorite perverted bloke. 

Today was a slow day for Louis only having about 8 calls all evening and his usual was about 11 but oh well. Louis looked at the clock on his computer and it read 11:23. He should be expecting a call from Harry any minute. Him and Harry actually talk after their scandalous phone calls. About random things, they actually got to know each other. Louis was a little worried at first but hey if he was paying for it, he would do his job. A familiar ring filled Louis ears and he smiled. 

"Hello you've reached Louis!"

"Heyy Louis it's Harry" 

"Hiya Harry! How's my favorite caller doing?"

"Awwe shucks love, you make me blush."

"Do I now? My plan is working."

"Oh you've got a plan I see? Let me guess, your going to distract me, track down my phone number and have you way with me am I right?" 

"Hmm maybe but I don't make any promises."

"Well I hope that rule doesn't apply to me."

"We will never know"

"How's your day been baby?"

"S'been good I suppose. I finally payed off my uni tuition! Well for this month!"

(Harry May or may not have found out why louis started this whole charade and requested that Louis work give him a big anonymous tip. )

"Went to class, got lunch, spilt coffee on my shoes trying to get to work, had a few calls, and now I'm talking to a guy who I've become smitten with."

"Awwe good for you babe I'm so proud and I'm -positive, that guy feels the same way ma dear." 

"Well tell me, Mr. Harry, what are you wearing hm?"

"Orange" 

"Damnit Harry why are you always wearing orange do you never change your clothes or are you weirdly attached to orange?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to think of me differently? I'm still the same Harry love, remember that." 

"Of course Harry, what is it?"

"I'm in prison."

"..............."

"Look lou I wanted to tell you but then you'd think I was even more of a creep than when I first called you."

"What did you do. I swear to god if it's something horrific I will get a restraining order on you."

"It's not horrific babe!! Minor if you ask me!"

"Harry. What are you in prison for." 

"Before I was put in prison I might have been London's ultimate drug lord?"

"Oh my god Harry! You had me worried that you were some psycho! For a second I thoug- wait! What do you mean 'London's ultimate drug lord'??"

"Well to put it simply I'm at the top of the food chain. I started working for a family friend when he asked me if I could handle some of his 'business' for him. I said yes obviously, but I didn't know I was going to be transferring a truck full of coke and marijuana. Next thing I knew I was good at my job, and people liked me. I somehow moved myself up to the top and had business better than ever. Until Mr. Stick-up-his-ass Liam Payne showed up at my mansion and arrested me. Up until then I've been here, in prison."

"Wow okay lot to take in but it's better than you shooting up schools or something."

"Well now that, that is out in the open, would you consider visiting me Louis? I know it's a lot to ask but I could have a car delivered to your house so you don't have to take the bus, and if you don't like me I'll stop calling you. I just really want to meet you, you sound like a sweet person and I like were things are heading. Plus no one has come to visit me except my lawyers and by the rules of the holy Catholic Church it says to visit the imprisoned."

"I don't know Harry, this is a lot to take in." 

"I know baby but c'mon, daddy wants you too."

Louis really shouldn't, harry could be crazy and stalk him but, damn Louis was so weak when Harry said that.

"Sure daddy, anything for you."

Visitation day

Harry was fucking jumping by the time he woke up. He took a shower, in his personal shower with his own personal shampoo, (let's be real he -was in one of the best prisons) he put on his best jumpsuit and looked as presentable as he could. Now he waits until 11:35. 

Louis was more nervous than excited. What if Harry didn't like him, what if he sent people to go and kill him because he wasn't good enough. What if Harry wasn't Harry? It was 10:10 and Louis was getting on the road to the prison. Louis honestly felt hot, he was wearing his favorite black jeans that showed off his curved ass, an a simple gray V-neck along with a black cardigan and his black vans. His biggest worry was that he looked cheep, but alas he had to save money so these clothes would have to do. 

He pulled into the prison at 11:20 and almost ran out of his car because he had to be there to get checked in and okayed to enter. Louis went to the front desk and said he was here for visiting. 

"Oh you're just in time! Who are you visiting today sir?"

"Um a Harry..."

God damnit Louis didn't even get the blokes last name! 

"Oh Harry styles? He's a charmer, and a villain. Be carful darlin'" 

"Thank you"

Louis was lead into a big room with circle tables and about a 

dozen food carts surrounding them. In the farthest corner was a lanky man in an orange jumpsuit with pretty green eyes and big hands. It had to be Harry. 

Louis sprinted to Harry and Harry stood up and they just looked at eachother. 

"Harry?"

"Hi love, it's me"

"You almost exactly how you described"

"Almost?"

"Better in person, much better" 

"As are you, you're bloody cute" 

Louis blushed and they both sat down at the table

"So Harry, I love your outfit, is that Marc Jacobs new fall line?"

Harry laughed and wow Harry's laugh was perfect and his smile was to die for. This wasn't that big of a mistake after all. 

"It's the best one I got babe, tried to look me best for you." 

"Well Mr. Harry styles, you do look very hot. Orange is your color."

"Well Louis..?"

"Tomlinson"

"Right, Louis Tomlinson you are by far one of heavens finest. So tell me about yourself love."

From that moment on, they talked, they flirted, held hands across the table, played a little footsie, and it was like an actual first date. Harry had food brought to them because come on, he wasn't going to make Louis pay for it. And Louis, well Louis absolutely adored Harry. He was sweet, charming handsome, the whole nine yards. 

By the time visiting hours were over Louis had to be escorted out because it was 3pm and visiting hours were over and yeah Louis was a little mad because 'who are you to take me aways from this handsome bloke' but Harry said he'd had a great time and hoped that Louis would visit him again, in which louis answered with a "yes, definitely!"

After that first visit Louis made sure that he came to every visiting day there was. Tuesdays and Fridays were Louis 'Harry days' so Louis made sure he never had plans on those days and he worked his schedule around so it never interfered with classes. Yeah you could say he was getting invested but him and Harry had a connection that was just easy and free and so nice. Louis loved it and Harry loved Louis a little bit. 

One day when Louis was visiting Harry, Harry whispered in his ear (which Louis didn't know why because they weren't allowed to hug so he's clueless if he thinks whispering is okay) 

"Lou, baby I have a little question to ask you and you can't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay" Louis whispered back

"I've become friends with most if the people here, they like me and I'm a good inmate so, I made a deal with the warden and basically he's letting you and I have 'personal visiting hours' in my cell from now on. How would you like that baby?"

All Louis could think of was finally getting to -be with Harry and not have everyone watching them and how it would be to hug Harry and cuddle with Harry and be fucked by Harry. 

"Oh yes! I would love that! God Harry what did you promise the warden? You're bloody kidney?!" 

"I may have promised to pay off his villa in Greece, but I'd do anything for you lou, you know that."

"God Harry you're so good to me I-"

"No lou don't say that if anything you're to good to 

me. You always come to visit, always call me and text me and just like me for me and I love that about you. I kinda love you."

"I kinda love you too Harry."

Louis leaned closer and whispered seductively 

"Oh and Harry the next time we visit I better be able to start calling you daddy without people looking at me like a freak."

"Trust me baby, you and me both." 

~

Louis next visit was on Friday. He was excited and nervous because what if Harry thought his ass was too big, or his thighs were too thick or his tummy was to pudgy? He quickly pushed those thoughts aside because Harry would never think that he tells Louis he's beautiful everyday. 

Louis was instructed to come by 10:00 so no one got suspicious since everyone would be in their cells. 

He walked to the front desk and immediately was recognized. 

"Oh Louis hello love! Are you here to see Harry?"

"Hiya Margie, Yeah I am."

"Good follow me we have to go through all the same procedures as a regular visit but are 'sleeping over?'" She giggled.

"Well we will just have to find out now won't we marg."

He was lead from the check point to a hall with doors which seemed to lead to cells. Louis was then guided to cell 243 and the guard unlocked the door and Louis was literally shoved in the room and then it was locked. The room had a simple twin sized bed and small flat screen tv a door which he assumed led to the bathroom and a nightstand with a lamp. It was all simple yet way more extravagant then a regular prison cell. The one thing missing was Harry. Were the hell was he? Oh no what if Louis was put in the wrong cell oh no no no Louis quickly turned around and started trying to unlock the door and panicking when it wouldn't open. As soon a Louis turned around he was met with a shirtless man. Louis screamed. 

"AHHHHH" 

"Louis, Louis it's me baby what's wrong?"

"Oh my god Harry! Where were you! I got scared and thought I was in the wrong inmates room and I thought I was trapped and was scared that whoever was in the room was gonna-"

Louis was caught off guard by very plush, rough lips kissing him. And oh. Louis liked this, Louis liked this a whole lot. 

Harry was the first to pull away from the kiss. 

"God I've been wanting to do for so god damn long."

"Y-yeah me too, sorry I was rambling."

"It's okay baby, when you're with me nothing will happen to you. Ever." 

Louis sighed relived and hugged Harry. It felt good to be taken care of. 

"Thank daddy."

"Hmm you're such a good boy for daddy. Take a night off from your busy schedule to come see me. Such a good boy." 

Harry tilted Louis head up and kissed him hard and pushed him against the door. 

"God Louis you are so beautiful with your pretty face and gorgeous body."

"I bet I'd look better with out these clothes don't ya think?"

And on that note Louis clothes were discarded besides his boxers along with Harry's. Harry picked Louis up and laid I'm in the middle of his bed. And straddled Louis crotch. (which was becoming hard very fast.) 

"God Louis so hot, you are so pretty and small."

Harry grabbed Louis small hand and put it up to his groin.

"Feel that baby you make daddy so hard. All for you."

And wow Harry really didn't lie about anything. Especially his dick. It was huge and even bigger when Harry took his boxers off. 

"Wow daddy you're so big. M'gonna be so full."

Harry leaned over louis and kissed him slowly, Louis was the one to take things further by opening his mouth and wow Harry was by far one of the best kissers he's ever kissed and wow Louis tasted like sugar and they were both in utter bliss. Harry slowly slid down and kissed all over Louis body until he got to Louis boxers. 

"Hmmm baby can daddy see your pretty cock? I bet it's nice and cute just like you."

"Yeah daddy you can see."

Harry took Louis boxers off and Louis was just absolutely radiant. And Harry loved it. 

"God Louis so pretty do you think you could flip over for me? Let me see that perky arse of yours?" 

"Yeah, yeah"

Louis flipped over and Harry was memorized. Louis deep curve of his back and his ass was beautiful. Most amazing thing he's ever seen. Harry leaned down and started kissing Louis back and bum. 

"You're so beautiful baby. So pretty for daddy."

"Yeah- yeah daddy please."

"Please what baby? Want daddy to open you up? Get you nice and wide for my cock hm?"

"N-no I already did. Couldn't wait."

Oh. Harry wasn't sure if he liked that but just the image of Louis whimpering with 4 fingers in and out of his tight hole was hot enough to ignore his anger. 

"Okay baby"

Harry laid down next to Louis and he got the message and he crawled on top of Harry.

"Daddy do you have any lube?"

Harry grabbed his pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

"Don't ask." 

Louis took both items from Harry then put the condom over Harry's cock. 

"You gonna slick me up love, you gonna make daddy's dick nice an slippery so you can ride me?"

"Yeah daddy gonna be so full, gonna feel so good."

Louis finally finished lubing Harry's cock. He moved up so Harry was lined up to his hole and ever so slowly took the tip in.

"Mmm daddy"

He took Harry in ever-so-slowly. Louis wasn't going to lie it hurt like a motherfucker but it was worth it because a) It was one of the biggest cocks he's ever seen and b) it was Harry.

"You okay lou? You good? How's it feel baby? Talk to me."

"Feels like too much. M'so full ugh, daddy I love it mmmmmm."

Once he bottomed out Harry began touching and feeling Louis. 

"You're my boy, daddys good little boy. Best boy, so damn pretty, look at you. Beautiful."

Louis started to move his hips slowly, up and down, up and down. 

"Uh uh uh uh uh daddy daddy."

Was all he could say by that point. Harrys huge cock was so big and thick that it hit Louis prostate dead on. 

Harry was in pure ecstasy. Louis was so unbelievably tight and he was bouncing up and down like there was no tomorrow. Harry's eyes traced down Louis body. Harry was in love. Louis hair was slightly damp and sticking to his neck. His eyes were closed and the prettiest of whimpers came out of his mouth. Louis was truly his most beautiful boy. 

"Daddy daddy M'gonna cum" 

"Hold it in baby, wanna come with you, hold it in."

Harry started lifting his hips and moving with Louis until Harry was to the edge of bursting. 

"Cum baby cum with daddy, make yourself all messy for me."

Immediately, Louis came with a long string of 'daddy's' and 'Ohh oh.' Harry came as well waited until Louis was calmed down, to pull out and tie the condom. 

Louis rolled over and waited for Harry to turn back to him. 

Harry turned around and wow. Louis after sex was something he would have to get used to. 

He looked like a god. His skin was glistening and tan and his eyes were so blue. He looked like a national treasure. Harry's thoughts were interrupted. 

"Ya just gonna lay there and look at me, or are ya gonna cuddle."

"Come here you sexy bloke you."

"Wow you're such a charmer."

Harry cuddled Louis and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. In a way it felt like a normal relationship but in reality, it wasn't. But Harry and Louis didn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Just another reminder to follow me on tumblr at   
> Zaynmalikj :-)


End file.
